Thinking about the past, for a while
by Genevieve Gabriella
Summary: Lily Potter dihukum! Tugas yang harus ia kerjakan juga belum selesai. Bagaimana?


**Thinking about the past, for a while**

Rating : SU

Disclaimer : Tante JKR semua

Character : The Potters, The Weasley, and their new generations

* * *

Hari hampir gelap dan Lily Potter melihat melihat kearah luar jendelanya dengan sebal. Tidak adil, pikirnya. Seharusnya Al juga ikut dihukum, ia kan juga suka menyelinap ke Hogsmeade bersama Rose dan Scorpius Malfoy. Kenapa hanya aku yang dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama liburan ini. Mum benar-benar tidak adil!

Dengan kesal ia melempar bantal yang dari tadi ada di pangkuannya. Lily melihat buku sejarah sihirnya yang tergeletak tak tersentuh di meja belajarnya. Liburan paskah tinggal 2 hari lagi, dan ia belum mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. Binns tentang "Kebangkitan dan Kejatuhan Lord Voldemort : Peran Dumbledore Army dalam Battle of Hogwarts". Lily mendesah, ia berpikir akan kabur, tetapi diurungkan niatnya itu. Hanya akan membuat Mum menambahkan masa hukumannya, pikirnya bijak.

Sekali lagi Lily memandang keluar jendelanya. Di halaman belakang rumahnya sekarang terdapat sekelompok anak sedang bermain Quidditch. Ia melihat kedua kakak lelakinya, James, yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan untuk seseorang yang sudah lulus Hogwarts dan sekarang dalam pelatihan Auror bermain Quidditch bersama Albus, Rose, Hugo, Fred dan Roxanne. Teddy dan ayahnya sedang mengobrol di sudut halaman belakang. Teddy yang sedang menggendong Remus kecil, yang baru berumur 1 tahun tertawa melihat Rose yang selalu kebobolan. Rose bukan Keeper yang baik, pikir Lily, Rose lebih bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dan aku yang seharusnya berada di sana agar tidak kalah dari kakak-kakakku yang selalu curang itu.

Akhirnya Lily menyerah pada keadaan. Ia mengambil perkamen baru dan memulai "mencoba" untuk mengerjakan sementara pikirannya tetap berada di luar.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya dihukum itu.

* * *

Gryffindor memenangi pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw dan seluruh anggota asrama merayakannya. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang rekreasi untuk merayakan kemenangan pertama mereka sejak ditinggal Kapten Quidditch mereka yang telah lulus tahun lalu, James Potter, yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan kakak Lily. Hal ini tidak lepas dari ide Fred yang mengusulkan untuk memasang Lily sebagai Keeper bukan Chaser. Dan semua itu berhasil. Lily berhasil menggatikan peran James sebagai Keeper, dan Lily berhasil menghalangi semua bola dari Ravenclaw. Kemenangan itu juga tidak luput dari kecepatan Albus dalam menangkap Snitch.

Masih dalam euforia kemenangan, tiba-tiba tangan Lily ditarik oleh kedua sahabatnya, Arianna Robins dan Marsha Thomas.

"Lily, ke Hogsmeade yuk!" ajak Marsha sambil mengedipkan mata ke Lily.

"Eh, buat apa?" tanya Lily.

"Yaah, ini anak pakai nanya lagi? Ya pasti ke Three Broomstick lah!" kata Arianna yang langsung menarik tangan Lily tanpa mendengar jawaban Lily setuju atau tidak.

Mereka melalui jalan rahasia yang Lily beritahu kepada mereka musim panas lalu. Sebenarnya Lily menemukan ini secara tidak sengaja, ia mengikuti James dan Albus yang pada malam hari menyelinap keluar. Tidak lama, ketiga siswi kelas 5 Hogwarts itu sampai di ruang penyimpanan Honeydukes. Lily melihat sekelebat sosok yang mirip dengan Albus. Mungkin itu Al, pikir Lily.

Dengan mudah mereka bertiga menyelinap keluar dari Honeydukes dan langsung berjalan menuju Three Broomstick. Dari luar, Three Broomstick kelihatan ramai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam.

"Eh, sepertinya ada yang terjadi ya?" ujar Lily heran.

"Iya, tidak bisanya banyak Auror yang berkeliaran di Hogsmeade," kata Arianna

"Hah, Auror, berarti…" belum sempat Lily meneruskan perkataanya, sebuah ledakan terjadi di belakang Three Broomstick.

Ketiga remaja itu berlari ke arah kantor pos. Lily berdoa di dalam hati semoga tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Ya, apabila ada Auror disana, berarti ada hampir setengah dari anggota keluarganya disana. Belum lagi teman-teman ayahnya. Ayahnya, Harry Potter, adalah kepala departemen Auror, sudah pasti akan berada di sana, apalagi ada ledakan seperti itu, bukan kasus yang ringan-ringan saja menurutnya. Belum lagi ada Ted, terus James yang sedang dalam pelatihan Auror, kemungkinan besar ada di sana. Belum lagi Uncle Seamus, pasti sangat mengenalinya, dan rekan-rekan kerja serta anak buah ayahnya yang lain. Bukan salahnya apabila ia sangat dikenali karena terdapat foto keluarganya yang sangat besar tergantung di dalam kantor ayahnya.

"Lil, gimana nih sekarang?" tanya Marsha cemas

"Oke, kita coba menyelinap balik ke Honeydukes. Berdoalah, semoga tak ada yang mengenali kita," kata Lily, sementara Arianna mukanya memucat sepucat mayat, "Ari, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" yang lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Arianna.

Dengan setengah berlari menuju Honeydukes, Lily melihat James dari kejauhan. Jangan menoleh ke arah sini, kata Lily dalam hati. Mereka hampir sampai ke Honeydukes, banyak orang berkerumun di jalan, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi, sedangkan para Auror berkeliaran. Sepertinya lebih banyak dari yang tadi, pikir Lily.

Ketiga remaja itu hampir masuk ke Honeydukes ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama Lily.

"Lily Luna Ginevra Potter!" kata sebuah suara yang berteriak memanggil nama Lily.

Mampus, itu suara Dad, kata Lily dalam hati. Ketiga remaja itu membalikkan badan mereka. Seperti tubuh yang dikutuk ikat-sempurna, Lily dengan kaku membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Ayahnya yang tidak sampai 10 meter jaraknya dari mereka.

Ayahnya menghampirinya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak begitu jelas antara marah, cemas, khawatir dan lega melihat putrinya tidak tergores sedikitpun.

"Eh, Dad…" kata Lily takut-takut setengah nyengir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di SINI?" tanya ayahnya yang menekankan kata 'sini' padanya. Belum sempat Lily menjawabnya, ayahnya sudah berbicara lagi.

"Kau bisa celaka Lil, malam-malam begini, menyelinap keluar," Harry menghela nafasnya, berusaha mengatur emosinya," Lily, nak, kau membaca Prophet kan, sekarang banyak Werewolf berkeliaran, tak baik menyelinap malam-malam, bagaimana jika ibumu tahu putrinya berkeliaran malam-malam? Bagaimana juga jika tiba-tiba yang menemukanmu bukan Dad, tetapi orang lain, Dad akan malu, nak. Ada orang yang menemukan anak dari orang yang memberlakukan jam malam keluar malam-malam," kata Harry sambil menatap mata cokelat Lily.

"Eh, Dad, maaf tadi aku pikir,mmm… aku pikir aku bisa menyelinap untuk membeli Butterbeer, ehm… ternyata…" Lily belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Marsha memotongnya.

"Ehm, maaf Mr. Potter, sebenarnya bukan salah Lily. Tadi kami yang sebetulnya mengajak Lily keluar," bela Marsha.

Dan selanjutnya, Lily benci untuk mengingatnya kembali karena keesokan harinya sebelum ia pulang ke rumah untuk Liburan Paskah, ia mendapat Howler dari ibunya. Yang membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh kakaknya dan sepupu-sepupunya sepanjang perjalanan Hogwarts Express.

Karena hal itulah, ia, Lily Potter, dikurung selama satu minggu Liburan Paskah oleh ibunya.

* * *

Lily mulai membaca buku Sejarah Sihirnya. Ia mulai membuka bab Battle of Hogwarts. Matanya yang cokelat mulai menelusuri baris demi baris buku tersebut.

"…Battle of Hogwarts dimulai pada tengah malam tanggal 2 Mei 1998, dimana terjadi perang diantara dua pihak yaitu pihak Lord Voldemort bersama para Death Eaters-nya dan pihak yang melawannya, yaitu pihak Harry Potter dan para pendukunya. Mereka…"

Alis Lily terangkat ke atas membaca bagian itu. Pihak Harry Potter? pikirnya, cerita baku hantam antara 2 belah pihak yang mengakibatkan jatuhnya Lord Voldemort itu sudah seperti cerita pengantar tidur baginya dan kakak-kakaknya, namun kedua orang tua mereka tidak pernah menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya 'memimpin' suatu pihak. Memang ayahnya berjuang di jalan kebenaran, namun hal itu juga sama dengan orang lain yang turut berjuang di pertikaian antara 2 kubu tersebut, begitu menurut cerita ayahnya. Dan mereka yang ikut bertarung bukanlah 'pendukungnya', melainkan kawan seperjuangan yang ingin membebaskan dunia sihir dari pengaruh kekuatan gelap dan jahat. Begitu cerita ayah dan ibunya kepadanya. Lily meneruskan membaca buku itu.

"...Perlawanan dari para penyihir kepada Death Eaters datang dari berbagai kalangan. Mulai dari guru-guru Hogwarts itu sendiri, hingga dari keluarga para murid-murid Hogwarts, bahkan dari murid-murid Hogwarts itu sendiri. Perlawanan dari para penyihir yang rata-rata masih di bawah umur itu datang dari hampir semua murid Hogwarts yang ada di tempat (sebagian murid sudah dipulangkan). Kebanyakan dari mereka yang bertarung berasal dari sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari para penyihir muda yang menamakan dirinya Dumbledore Army (lihat subbab 4). Perlawanan mereka dipimpin oleh Ginevra Weasley (sekarang Ginevra Potter) yang masih di bawah umur (masih berusia 16 tahun), bersama dengan Neville Longbottom dan Luna Lovegood (sekarang Luna Scamander), mereka memanggil sisa anggota DA yang ada. Perlawanan mereka..."

Well, Lily terkesima saat membaca bagian itu. Hmm… ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ibunya ikut terjun bersama ayahnya dan memimpin sebuah organisasi di usia yang semuda itu. Yaah, kalau Dumbledore Army dibentuk dengan ayah dan kawan-kawan ayah saat di sekolah sih, aku tahu, batinnya, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ibu juga ikut dalam pertarungan tersebut, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah cerita.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Lily meneruskan membaca buku itu. Ia memang telah memiliki buku itu selama bertahun-tahun, sejak buku itu menjadi buku pelajaran dasar wajib tingkat pertama Hogwarts, tapi ia tidak pernah membacanya. Memangnya aku Rosie apa? yang selalu membaca semua buku pelajaran, pikir Lily.

"… Banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena pertarungan 2 Mei 1998 itu. Beberapa diantaranya yang paling disayangkan ialah salah satu Auror terbaik Nymphadora Tonks dan suaminya Remus Lupin serta salah satu pengusaha muda dan suskses saat itu, Fred Weasley. Hogwarts pun kehilangan salah satu pengajar terbaiknya yang saat itu menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Severus Snape (lihat subbab 6). Tidak sedikit pula murid-murid Hogwarts yang menjadi korban malam itu…"

Mmm, kalau saat itu tahun 1998, berarti usia Teddy Bear masih 1 tahun, seumur dengan Remus kecil sekarang, pikir Lily, kasihan Teddy Bear, pantas saja Dad selalu mengajarkan kita semua agar menganggap Teddy seperti anggota keluarga sendiri. Tapi kan Teddy memang sudah jadi keluarganya, ia kan menikah dengan Victoire, pikir Lily lagi.

Lily membaca buku itu kembali. Ia terkejut, betapa banyak nama yang ia kenal dekat, bukan hanya dekat tetapi sudah bersamanya sejak ia lahir ke dunia ini. Mereka yang ada di buku ini bukan orang asing, pikirnya, mereka bukan pula seseorang yang baru saja kukenal, banyak dari mereka yang merupakan keluargaku.

Lily menatap perkamennya, yang hanya tertera beberapa kalimat. Ia mulai menulis, namun sesaat kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti. Apa yang harus aku tulis? batinnya. Bermacam-macam pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Bagaimana perasaan mereka saat itu?

Bagaimana saat mereka melihat orang yang dicintainya mati?

Apakah mereka yang bertarung itu tidak takut?

Lily mulai putus asa karena satu jam kemudian ia masih belum bisa menulis apapun. Tiba-tiba suara ibunya memanggil namanya dari lantai bawah.

"Lil, makan malam siap! Turunlah sayang!" kata ibunya.

Lily benci dipanggil Lil oleh ibunya, seperti anak kecil, menurutnya. Tetapi setidaknya perang dinginnya bersama ibunya berangsur-angsur berkurang dengan datangnya Teddy dan keluarganya kemarin malam. Lily keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Di meja makan sudah ada Albus, Fred, Roxanne dan Remus kecil di kursinya. Ibunya dan Victoire sedang berbicara di dekat lemari pendingin.

"Hey, mana Rosie dan Hugo?" tanya Lily pada Al, kakaknya yang sedang menyendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Puwlag," jawab Al dengan mulut penuh makanan, ia berusaha menelannya,"Aunt Hermione menyuruh mereka pulang tadi. Heh, Lil, bagaimana rasanya terkurung dalam menara, Tuan Puteri?" goda Albus pada adiknya. Wajah Lily langsung memerah, bibirnya langsung manyun ke depan.

"Albus! Jangan seperti itu pada adikmu, atau nanti kau yang akan menggantikan Lily!" kata Ginny Potter begitu melihat kedua anaknya yang mau berkelahi.

Albus hanya nyengir-nyengir kuda. Roxanne dan Fred cekikikan melihat Lily yang manyun kepada Albus. Lily akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Roxanne.

"Kapan Uncle George dan Aunt Angelina pulang, Roxie? Kudengan mereka tidak hanya ke Turki, tapi meneruskan perjalanannya ke Madagaskar?" tanya Lily pda Roxanne.

"Mum dan Dad pulang minggu depan sepertinya, jadi liburan ini aku dan Fred tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Hmm…tapi tidak apa-apa, toh nanti oleh-olehnya banyak," kata Roxanne sambil memainkan rambut ikal merahnya. Roxanne lebih muda 2 tahun dari Lily, tapi tinggi Roxanne hampir menyamai Lily. Kalu Fred itu seumur dengan Albus.

Lily akhirnya menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia menatap ibunya, tumben kok ayahnya tidak ada di sini, Ted dan James juga.

"Mum, mana Dad, Ted dan James?" tanya Lily pada ibunya. Ginny yang sedang berbicara pada Vic langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Biasa Lil, urusan Auror," kata ibunya sambil member ekspresi wajah urusan-mendadak-ayahmu-yang-tidak-bisa-diganggu.

"Begitulah Vic," kata ibunya lagi pada Victoire, "Kalau kau menikah dengan seorang Auror, hidupmu tidak akan tenang karena selalu mencemaskan pekerjaan mereka yang berbahaya," kata Ginny Potter pada Victoire Lupin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Tambah satu nyawa lagi yang harus dicemaskan Aunt Ginny," kata Vic, "James kan juga bakal jadi Auror. Anak yang nggak bisa diam itu," kata Vic.

"Iya, aku kaget ia bisa mendapat nilai tinggi saat NEWT, kukira anak itu tidak akan lulus," kata Ginny yang langsung disambut tawa seluruh penghuni dapur.

Mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan makan malam itu. Ginny membereskan sisa makan malam dibantu dengan Victoire, sedangkan Albus, Fred dan Roxane membawa Remus bermain yang diiringi wajah Victoire yang cemas, takut anaknya diapa-apakan oleh sepupu-sepupunya itu. Lily langsung naik ke atas kamarnya, masih mencoba untuk menulis sesuatu untuk tugasnya.

* * *

Hampir 3 jam setelah makan malam dan Lily masih belum menulis apa-apa. Ia menatap perkamennya yang kosong. Beberapa pertanyaannya masih belum ditemukan jawabannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menulis essay apabila ia sendiri tidak mengerti seluk beluknya. Ia memerlukan sesorang yang mengerti betul tentang hal tersebut. Ia tahu! mengapa tidak terpikir dari tadi olehnya. Ia bisa bertanya pada ibunya.

Lily lalu keluar dari kamarnya, melihat ke jam dinding yang ada di ruang santai lantai atas rumahnya. Pukul 10 malam, biasanya jam segini Mum ada di ruang kerjanya, pikirnya. Lily lalu bergegas ke ruang kerja ibunya yang hanya berjarak 2 kamar dari kamarnya.

Semua orang di rumah tahu bahwa ruang kerja ibunya haram dimasukai oleh siapapun kecuali ibunya sedang berada di dalamnya. Begitu masuk ke ruang kerjanya, tampaklah sisa-sisa kejayaan masa lalu Ginny Potter saat ia masih berada di Holyhead Harpies, tim Quidditch kebanggaannya. Di ruang kerja Ginny Potter terdapat berpuluh-puluh fotonya dan anak-anaknya dari masa ke masa, foto-foto keluarga besar Weasley, teman-temannya, ia dan timnya di Holyhead Harpies, ia dan timnas Quidditch Inggris. Berpuluh-puluh medali terpajang di sana. dan yang paling sakral serta paling keramat ialah 3 kostum kebanggaan Ginny, tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya, bahkan James yang iseng sekalipun. Yang satu ialah kostum Holyhead Harpies dengan nama 'Weasley' di belakangnya, lainnya kostum yang sama, namun dengan nama 'Potter' di belakangnya, dan satu kostum Timnas Quidditch Inggris bernama 'Potter' di belakangnya.

Salah satu benda yang paling mencolok ialah sebuah kopian asli tulisannya tentang Order of the Phoenix yang berjudul "From the Ash" yang berbingkai emas di samping sebuah foto besar anggota asli OotP. Ginny mulai menulisnya ketika Lily masih berumur 5 tahun. Ia mendapat penghargaan "Penulis Terbaik" dan "Novel Terbaik" dari Witch Weekly, juga beberapa penghargaan lainnya atas bukunya tersebut.

Ginny sedang duduk di atas sebuah sofa beludru merah sambil membaca Prophet ketika Lily datang. Lily mengetuk pintu ruang pribadi ibunya tersebut (ayahnya berkata, apabila ibunya sudah berada di situ, ia akan berada di dunianya sendiri)

"Mum, aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Lily takut-takut, ia takun mengganggu ibunya.

"Masuk sayang, ada apa?" tanya Ginny lembut. Ia lalu meletakkan Prophet dan memberi isyarat kepada Lily untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Lily masuk dan duduk di samping Ginny. Ginny yang meilhat barang yang dibawa Lily (perkamen, pena bulu, buku Sejarah Sihir) langsung mengerti maksud dari putrinya itu.

"Pekerjaan Rumahmu kan? Sejarah sihir? Mmm…sepertinya kau harus bertanya pada Aunt Hermione, karena pelajarab itu bukan merupakan pelajaran yang aku atau ayahmu kuasai," kata Ginny melihat barang bawaan Lily.

"Tapi akau rasa Mum mengerti tentang ini," Lily memperlihatkan tugasnya kepada ibunya tersebut.

Ginny memperhatikan tulisan Lily di perkamennya, "Kebangkitan dan Kejatuhan Lord Voldemort:Peran Dumbledore Army dalam Battle of Hogwarts". Ia tersenyum pada putrinya yang menginjak remaja itu.

"Bukankah sudah cukup penjelasan Mum dan Dad tentang hal tersebut sayang?" tanya Ginny.

"Mmm…tapi Mum, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbea dengan penjelasan yang di buku. Aku kan bingung," jawab Lily lalu menunjukkan bagian yang ia tidak mengerti.

Ginny membaca bagian yang ditunjukkan putrinya. Ia melihat lagi ke arah Lily. Pandangan masing-masing orang itu berbeda, menurutnya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat putrinya bingung sekarang.

"Lily flower," Ginny memanggil Lily dengan panggilan masa kecilnya,"Setiap orang memiliki pandangan yang berbeda-beda akan sesuatu, itulah yang terjadi pada buku. Selama ini Mum dan Dad selalu menginginkan kau dan kakak-kakakmu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejarah selalu mencontohkan hal yang baik agar dapat ditiru generasi selanjutnya, jadi tentu saja mereka membuat ceritanya terkesan sangat heroik tanpa memedulikan sisi buruknya. Nah, yang terpenting adalah kepercayaanmu saat ini, Lily. Kau mempercayai yang mana, itu merupakan urusanmu, sejarah tidak bertanggung jawab akan hal tersebut. Namun, Mum dan Dad sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar anak-anak kami, kau, Albus, James, tidak mendengar cerita tentang Battle of Hogwarts dari sumber yang salah," jelas Ginny pada Lily yang menyimaknya dengan penuh antusias.

"Aku selalu percaya pada Mum dan Dad, tapi sepertinya semua orang selalu melebih-lebihkan cerita tersebut," kata Lily pada Ginny.

Ginny membelai rambut Lily,"Setiap orang punya hak sayang, untuk bercerita menurut versi mereka sendiri. Yang penting mereka tidak memutarbalikkan fakta," kata Ginny.

Lily menatap ibunya, setiap orang selau berkata mereka sangat mirip, dan Lily benci akan hal tersebut. Ia tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan, apalagi dengan ibunya sendiri. Namun, Lily juga sadar, ia 'benar-benar' sangat mirip ibunya. Menurut ayahnya, cara Lily marah, tersenyum, bahkan saat tidur pun Lily mirip dengan Ginny. Hanya ibunya sendiri yang berkata, saat Lily bingung, ia mirip dengan ayahnya, mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas, seperti Harry.

"Mum, apakah benar, waktu itu Mum ikut bertempur?" tanya Lily.

Ginny tersenyum melihat ekspresi takut di wajah putrinya itu, "Ia sayang, Mum ikut melawan para orang-orang jahat itu. Tapi Mum tidak sendiri, para anggota DA yang lain juga ikut bertempur," kata Ginny yang matanya mulai menerawang mengingat kembali masa itu.

"Eh, tapi kan Mum masih di bawah umur," kata Lily, "Apa Granny tidak…"

"Oh, aku dan Granny-mu sempat beradu argument sebelum kami pergi ke sana. Sampai saat ini ia tidak akan pernah setuju Mum ikut bertempur di sana saat itu," kata Ginny, "Kadang-kadang, Lily, untuk membela yang benar dan mengembalikan sesuatu ke jalan kebenaran, kita perlu mengacuhkan hal lainnya, contohnya seperti, ya itu, umur Mum yang belum 17 tahun," kata Ginny sambil tersenyum melihat wajah anaknya yang semakin antusias itu.

"Mum tidak…ehm…takut?" tanya Lily dengan ekspresi takut-takut untuk bertanya. Ginny kembali membelai rambut merah Lily.

"Takut? Pasti, sayang. Siapa yang tidak takut melawan penyihir hitam yang sudah membunuh banyak orang. Namun tekad Mum mengalahkan semuanya, tidak hanya tekad Mum, tekad semua orang yang ikut bertarung mengalahkan segalanya, segala ketakutan, kegelisahan. Tidak mungkin kami semua diam saja di saat ayahmu bertarung hidup mati melawan Voldemort," Ginny berhenti sesaat, kembali membayangkan saat Hagrid membawa Harry dari Hutan, saat Voldemort mengumumkan bahwa Harry sudah mati,"Jika kau hidup pada saat itu, Lily flower, kau akan merasakannya sendiri," kata Ginny pada anaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul keberanian di hati Lily, "Mum, kalau aku hidup pada saat itu, aku akan ikut bertarung," kata Lily yang disambut tawa oleh Ginny.

"Dan Mum tidak akan memperbolehkannya. Kau hidup di zaman yang berbeda Lily flower. Saat itu kami semua terlatih untuk melindungi diri kami sendiri," kata Ginny.

Lily menatap ibunya. Ia sekarang merasa, bahwa mungkin orang-orang menilai ia dan ibunya mirip sekali, namun, di dalam hati, Lily merasa ia belum seberapa persen dari keberanian ibunya, ketabahan ibunya dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Mulai saat ini, Lily bangga disebut mirip dengan ibunya, Ginny Potter, ia bangga karena tidak semua orang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan ibunya. Tidak semua orang tahu bahwa ibunya sangat berani, seorang wanita yang tidak ingin pasrah kepada takdir, seorang wanita yang lembut dan bisa selalu diandalkan, seorang wanita pendamping penyihir hebat, ayahnya, Harry Potter.

"Mum, bagaimana perasaan Mum saat…ehm, saat melihat orang yang Mum sayangi berkorban dalam pertarungan itu?" tanya Lily.

Ginny mentap mata putrinya itu, ia berkata dengan lembut, "Semua orang yang Mum sayangi ada di sana, sayangku. Paman-pamanmu, Grandad-Granny mu, Ayahmu. Dan Mum sudah siap untuk kehilangan mereka, karena Mum yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan meninggalkan kita juga kan? Akan lebih membanggakan bagi mereka apabila gugur di pertarungan itu, seperti mendiang Uncle Fred," Ginny berhenti sejenak, membayangkan Fred yang kocak, penyegar suasana sudah tidak ada lagi bersama mereka,"Ia pasti sangat bangga akan hal itu sayang," kata Ginny.

Lily menatap ibunya lagi, ia membayangkan seandainya ia berada di posisi ibunya, ia pasti tidak akan bisa setegar ibunya.

"Lily flower, yang terpenting ialah bagaimana kau menyikapi semua ini sebagai suatu pelajaran hidup yang berharga. Dan biarkan pelajaran itu menjadi sebuah contoh nyata dari sebab akibat yang akan terjadi," kata Ginny pada Lily yang sekarang mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah mengerti sekarang Mum. Aku juga sudah mengerti apa yang akan aku tulis nanti," kata Lily sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah sayang, sudah malam. Kerjakan saja PR-mu besok", kata Ginny.

"Baiklah Mum, kalau begitu. Good Night Mum!" sahut Lily yang mencium pipi Ginny.

"Good Night, Lily flower-ku," balas Ginny.

* * *

Prof. Binns membagikan hasil tugas Liburan Paskah kemarin. Ia berhenti saat tiba di mejaku.

"Selamat Lily, essaymu bagus sekali. Sangat rinci, dipenuhi oleh pendapat pandang yang berbeda," kata Professor melayang itu.

Lily hanya nyengir, sementara Marsha dan Arianna juga Hugo melongo.

**Author's Note** : Oke ini fanfic jebot saya, sebelumnya dipublish di HPI :) hahaha. Mau mempublish yg lain tapi maluw *blushed* Jangan lupa komentar ya!


End file.
